Closing The Gap
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: What happens when you get a whole lot of teams with boy and girl members? And when the members secretly like one another but are afraid to show it? Is there some way that they can close the gap?
1. Introductions

I've had to add another character to Feona's team as a pairing for Laura Twokony. His name is Rudy Nixon. We also have a new pair of bladers from Kai's-fiancé-Alex, called *. I must say now that chapters will be long, and some parts might seem a bit repetitive (e.g. Introductions).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six teenagers hung around in the playground. Sitting on a bench looking really moody was a boy of 15. He had long messy red hair, cold grey eyes, and very pale skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt, baggy faded purple/blue jeans, a black hoodie top with red cuffs, and black trainers with red and silver studs. A small shrew-like creature with a cream-coloured underbelly, a dark green/blue back with a bright flame on it, a long snout, and slits for eyes, was sitting like a statue at the boy's feet.  
  
There was a girl sitting at the top of the slide, alone and mysterious, who also looked about 15. She had long very pale brown hair, silver eyes, skin the colour of caramel, and a tall slim figure. She was wearing a white shirt, deep grey shorts, a pale red jacket, pale red trainers with white and yellow straps, a yellow bum-bag, dark blue and grey fingerless gloves, and a pale red and white bandana. Sitting on her head was a light blue bird- like creature with a small beak, quite a long tail, long white wings that looked like cotton wool, and black eyes.  
  
A boy and a girl were on the swings. The girl was about 16 and looked immensely happy. She had bright blue hair tied into two spiky bunches, sparkling blue eyes, and a slim tall figure. She was wearing a pink t- shirt, lemon and lime coloured shorts, a white Bolero jacket with pink cuffs, a lilac shoulder bag, white pink and turquoise trainers, a red and pink beret hat, and an advanced stopwatch on some string round her neck. Climbing the chain above her was a light brown scout-like creature with a white oval belly, long dark ears, a long bushy striped tail, and black eyes.  
  
The boy accompanying her on the swings looked 14. He had spiky silver hair that was slicked back, sparkling green eyes, and was well built and very tall. He was wearing a grey shirt, black trousers, a red and black jacket, red and black trainers, beige and dark blue fingerless gloves, and a black headband. Sitting comfortably on his lap was a cute pink kitten- like creature with a creamy-coloured underbelly, a long tail, pointy ears, and black eyes.  
  
On one side of the seesaw was a girl of 14 with a thousand-watt smile. She had very short dark brown hair but part of it seemed to have never been cut and fell towards her knees in a long braid, dark brown beady eyes, rectangle glasses with a black frame only at the top, pointy ears, quite pale skin, and a tall slim build. She was wearing a red strap-sleeved top with a picture of a cute white puppy with a black spiky collar and a black patch over one eye saying 'Born To Be Bad', navy ¾ length trousers, navy Velcro sandals, and a plastic white fang necklace. Perched on her shoulder was a yellow mouse-like creature with long pointed black-tipped ears, red circular cheeks, two brown stripes on his back, a long tail shaped like a lightning bolt, and black eyes.  
  
On the other side of the seesaw was a boy of 16. He had long shaggy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, very tanned skin, was tall, well built and muscular. He was wearing a long white baggy shirt, plain blue baggy jeans, white trainers with the laces untied, and a dark blue headband. Below the seesaw, playing with his trainer laces was a pale red fox-like creature with red furry curls on her head, 6 red curly tails, pointy ears, brown paws, a white underbelly, and green eyes.  
  
A huge group of figures entered the playground. The six previous teenagers abandoned what they were doing and approached the new arrivals. All the new arrivals split into nine groups of four, one group of six, and one group of two.  
  
"Are you the Poke Rockers?" asked one of the new teenagers.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" asked one of the previous.  
  
"We're the Blade Destroyers. My name's Kaori Mesai and I'm the team captain," said one of the arrivals from the first group of four. She had long brown hair tied into two braids, bangs that slightly covered her eyes making her look mysterious, and light green emerald eyes. She was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt that covered a regular white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, a silver lynx bracelet, and a silver bracelet with small moon charms on it.  
  
"I'm Ricky Konno, the co-captain." Introduced another Blade Destroyer. He had messy dark brown hair that seemed as if it hadn't been combed for a while, bangs slightly covering his eyes, and dark emerald eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a silver raven necklace.  
  
"I'm Cassandra Malo," announced a teammate of Kaori and Ricky. She had light blonde hair tied into two shoulder-length pigtails, and bright blue sparkly eyes. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt, blue flared jeans with an orange flower pattern at the bottom, a silver seal necklace, and a silver bracelet with icicle charms.  
  
"I'm Gary Hassata," said the final Blade Destroyer. He had spiky black hair that was going in every direction, and twinkling amber eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans.  
  
"We're the White Roses. I'm the team captain and my name's Laura Twokony," said the first female member of the team of six. She had brownish- red hair in a loose ponytail, and golden eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, brown cargos, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.  
  
"I'm the co-captain and my name's Mark Spencer," said the first male White Rose. He had brown spiked-up hair, green eyes, and was very tall. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt with a blue vest, black jeans, a blue hat, and white shoes.  
  
"My name's Crystal Rogers," said another member. She had long brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a red skirt, and brown boots.  
  
"My name's Lindsey Cook," announced another female. She had long black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.  
  
"My name's Andrew Mills," said a boy. He had spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a green hat.  
  
"My name's Rudy Nixon," said the last member. He had short spiky black hair, black eyes, and was tall and well built with a muscular build. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black flared jeans, black trainers with silver streaks, a heavy silver chain around his waist, and a silver ring with three spikes on it on his left middle finger.  
  
"We're the Dream Catchers. I'm Melissa Kamilhya and I'm the captain," announced a girl of the next group of four. She had straight long black hair, dark brown eyes, and creamy pale skin. She was wearing a black shoulder-less jumper, grey combats, and brown boots.  
  
"I'm Lavender Kolliuy and I'm the co-captain," said the next female. She had lavender hair, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt with wavy ends and a ribbon at the bottom, and a mini skirt with a chain attached to it.  
  
"I'm Jake Kamoiyaho," introduced the first male Dream Catcher. He had long black hair, black eyes, and middle-coloured skin. He was wearing black trousers, and a black jacket with a flame at the top-right corner.  
  
"I'm Cylde Cottendale," said the final member. He had red spiked hair with blonde highlights, red eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a red t- shirt with lightning on it, short brown shorts, big brown boots, and a special necklace.  
  
"We're Team Shouri. That means victory. My name's Leon Furuhata and I'm the team captain," said the first male member of the next group of four. He had long messy dark brown hair with bangs hanging in front of his face, dark blue eyes, and a tall muscly build. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his chest muscles, a black denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black baggy jeans, and white trainers.  
  
"My name's Erika Kinomoto and I'm the co-captain," introduced the first female member. She had black hair just past her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and was quite tall. She was wearing a purple top with long flared sleeves, black flared jeans, white trainers, and a silver necklace with a pink rose.  
  
"My name's Yvonne Lau," said the second girl. She had shoulder-length dark red hair, hazel brown eyes, and was just an inch smaller than Erika. She was wearing a white Chinese style shirt with a pink butterflies, dark blue Capri's, white trainers, and a silver charm bracelet.  
  
"My name's Matt Ishikawa," announced the last team member. He had spiky blonde hair, pale blue eyes, was quite muscly, and very tall. He was wearing a green short-sleeved button-down shirt left open revealing a long- sleeved white shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans, and white trainers.  
  
"We're The Black Shadows. I'm the captain, Molly Brown," said a very beautiful girl of the next four. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks reaching just below her waist, hazelnut cat-shaped eyes, and a medium height slim build. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a white tank top with a cat's head on the front and four cat slashes on the back, black fingerless gloves, and a sterling silver pendant with a picture of a black panther on it. She was very beautiful, and caused all of the guys to look at her, apart from one of the Poke Rockers who wasn't paying too much attention to anything.  
  
"I'm the co-captain, Rex Moon," announced a very good-looking teenage boy. He had short dirty blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes, a well- built body, and was about a head taller than Molly. He was wearing a white shirt with the words 'Better than bad' printed across his chest, black baggy jeans, and a black hooded jumper.  
  
"I'm Alexi Malvro," said the second female offhandedly. She had short black hair sitting just above her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, and a short slim figure. She was wearing a baby blue turtleneck jumper with the words 'Water babe' printed on the front, and turquoise cargo pants with a yellow stripe down the side of each leg. She was also very pretty, and again caused all the guys (minus the same Poke Rocker) to stare at her.  
  
"I'm Billy Ricktor," introduced the final member. He had dark brown hair sitting just above his shoulders, dark crimson eyes with specks of gold, he had a very tall well built build, and was very good-looking.  
  
"We're the Spirits. I'm captain and my name's Rikaru Windara," said the captain. She had shoulder-length pure white hair, and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with white streaks, dark blue jeans with glitter on them, and dark blue shoes.  
  
"I'm co-captain and my name's Li Icyer," greeted the co-captain. He had pale blue spiky hair, and matching sparkling pale blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, dark brown pants, and dark brown shoes.  
  
"My name's Serani Flare," smiled the next girl. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, violet eyes, and pearly white skin. She was wearing a black shirt with white markings, blue hip-hugger jeans, and dark brown sandals.  
  
"My name's Alex Shadow," said the last member almost in a whisper. He had black spiky hair, and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, a black jacket, black shoes, and a black hat.  
  
"We're the Mixed Shades. I'm Eli Karahashi the captain," announced the first of the next four. He had spiky black raven hair with light blue outlines, held up with a white cloth wrapped round his forehead, and blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue denim pants, and a navy blue shirt with the sleeves reaching his elbows, and the words 'Fight fire with ice, not water' on the front, and an iced flame on the back.  
  
"I'm Sakura Yume the co-captain," introduced the second. She had long navy blue hair in a high ponytail, and light blue eyes. She was wearing black baggy pants, a dark orange t-shirt with dark green sleeves, and a black necklace with a silver cross hanging from it.  
  
"I'm Miya Ariana," said the third. She had long red hair with chin- length bangs, and blue eyes. She was wearing brown cargo pants, a white shirt with long sleeves that flare out and turn red when they reach her elbow, a blue bandana to separate her bangs from the rest of her hair, a necklace with an M hanging from it, and a bracelet with an A hanging from it.  
  
"I'm Shane Riara," greeted the fourth. He had short messy black hair, and light brown eyes. He was wearing brown baggy shorts, a thin jacket with the zipper left open revealing the shirt underneath, white sneakers with a dark blue line on each side at the bottom.  
  
"We're Mystic Whispers. I'm captain and my name's Liam Severns," introduced the starting member of the next group of four. He had shortish brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a quite short slim build. He was wearing a blue ¾ length shirt, grey trousers, and black shoes.  
  
"I'm co-captain and my name's Marieke Read," said the first female. She had red hair reaching just above her shoulders, green eyes, rosy cheeks, and a very tall medium build. She was wearing a black Evanescence hoodie, medium blue jeans that are artfully ripped and torn, white trainers, and a cream bead necklace with a brown whale pendant.  
  
"My name's Joanne O'Neil," said the second and last female. She had brown mid-length hair held into a bob that flicked out at the bottom, green eyes, bronze rectangle glasses, and a tall average build. She was wearing a black shirt, black baggy trousers, black knee-high boots, a silver ring, and a tiger-eye necklace.  
  
"My name's Steven Wilson," said the last. He had short spiky dark brown hair, blue eyes, yellowish skin, black rectangle glasses, was very handsome with a slim tall build. He was wearing a red top, black trousers with a small flare at the bottom, and black trainers.  
  
"We're Team Hinato. I'm the captain, Lyric Maluyo," smiled the starting member of the next team. She had silver blue-streaked hair held in a high ponytail under her white bandana, dark blue eyes that looked quite worried, and an average height slim build. She was wearing fading black jeans, a white sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and the words 'Sakura' in bold black lettering, and a blue fanny pack around her waist.  
  
"I'm the co-captain, Owen Taylor," said the second member. He had really long messy dark brown hair parted in the middle, part of it covered one of his dark blue eyes. He was wearing jean Cargo shorts reaching just past his knees, a dark blue shirt, and a silver whistle and camera round his neck.  
  
"I'm Sakura Matsuhara, Lyric's adopted younger sister" introduced the third member. She had dark blue hair reaching just past her shoulders with dark blue bangs, and vivid green glowing eyes. She was wearing black Cargo pants, a black shirt saying 'Got an issue? Grab a tissue' on the back, a black headband keeping the bangs out of her face, and loads of rubber bracelets on her right arm.  
  
"I'm Tanoki Hishika," greeted the last member. He had black hair, dark blue distant eyes, and was the tallest of the group. He was wearing really long khakis, a small black sexy-looking shirt, and a silver chain around his neck.  
  
"We're the Sapphire Strikers. I'm the captain, Blake Knox," said the first member of the final group of four. He had spiky steel blue hair, blue eyes, a tiny scar across his left cheek, and a quite tall muscular build.  
  
"I'm the co-captain, Kelly Jewel," announced the first girl of the team. She had dark brown shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, a cheeky smile, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a pink top with 'REBEL' written in white, a white denim skirt with tassels, white slip-on sandals, a pink feather necklace and earrings, and a tiny diamond nose-stud.  
  
"I'm Amber Trinselle," greeted the second female. She had red hair held in two bunches, orange eyes, an average height. She was wearing a white gypsy top with frilly sleeves, a lilac mini skirt with a small daisy in the bottom corner, cream knee-high boots, and a silver lucky charm bracelet with three charms - a four-leafed clover, a horseshoe, and a key.  
  
"I'm Jamie Kilburn," introduced the last male and member. He had black spiky hair down to his shoulders, green eyes, a gold hoop earring in his right ear, and a gold bar in his left eyebrow. He was wearing a grey shirt with 'Attitude problem' in red, faded blue jeans, and white trainers.  
  
"We're the Poke Rockers. I'm the captain and my name's Toni Hikaru LaVelle," said the girl who had been sitting on the seesaw. "This is my Pokemon, Pikachu." She pointed to the yellow mouse-like creature that had been sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm the co-captain and my name's Taira Rune Umi," said the girl who had been sitting at the top of the slide. "This is my Pokemon, Swablu." She pointed to the light blue bird-like creature that had been perched on her head.  
  
"My name's Troy Clef Davin," said the boy who had been sitting on the bench. "This is my Pokemon, Cyndaquil." He pointed to the dark green/blue and cream shrew-like creature that had been sitting at his feet.  
  
"My name's Star Windam Springer," said the girl who had been sitting on the swings. "This is my Pokemon, Sentret." She pointed to the light brown scout-like creature that had been climbing the chain on the swings.  
  
"My name's Corey Ascot Mist," said the boy who had been sitting on the swings. "This is my Pokemon, Skitty." He pointed to the pink kitten-like creature that had been on his lap.  
  
"My name's Artie Lantis McKay," said the boy who had been sitting on the seesaw, and who hadn't been paying attention to Molly Brown and Alexi Malvro. "This is my Pokemon, Vulpix." He pointed to the pale red fox-like creature that had been playing with his laces.  
  
"We don't have a team but we're just friends," said a girl as her and a boy stepped forward. "My name's Alex." She had short wavy black hair barely touching her shoulders with blue streaks, navy blue eyes, lip-gloss, heavily put on black eye-liner, mascara, a nose ring, 5 hooped earrings in each ear, tanned skin, and a tattoo of a heart with swords crossed over it and a skull in the middle. She was wearing black cargo jeans that are too big for her, sustained by a double spiky leather brown belt, and by the side are 3 different chains; a skull one, a bat one, and a regular one, her shirt was black with blue fire decorating it from bottom to top, and a few rips in her sleeves and one in her stomach, on top of that was a sleeveless jacket, the sleeves were ripped and it had 4 pouches that hold her Beyblade, her launcher (which was shaped like a revolver), her ripcord, and her cell phone, and also a thick spiky dog collar.  
  
"My name's Omi," Said the boy. He was unbelievably tall with short black hair with a white top, blood-brown eyes, a black diamond earring in his left ear, a strong chin, and a tattoo of a dragon on his back. He was wearing black cargo jeans, a black torn t-shirt, a green leather long sleeved jacket which was a little torn, a band-aid in the right arm just above the hand, a brown thick leather belt, some pockets in the belt, and green and black boots.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," said Toni, the captain of Poke Rockers. Everybody exchanged handshakes with one another.  
  
"We need to go anyway. We're in desperate need of some practice," said another captain. The other teams all agreed and all went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Please don't be meanies with reviews, because I've never had to introduce 50 characters in a story before. Yep there are 50, you can even go back and count them if you like. And I assure everyone that the next chapter will be more interesting. I'll probably just have a few teams in each chapter next time.  
  
~*~ Bready ~*~  
  
Note: Bready is my christened name that was given by Kai's-fiancé-Alex / Kai's-GothicAngel. 


	2. Blades and bit beasts

Bready: I'm gonna have to change the appearance of one of my OCs, Artie McKay, because I got an e-mail from an anonymous saying that it was an exact copy of her OC. @_@ I didn't know that it was the same but I'm gonna change it anyway.  
  
Appearance: Long messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and ashen skin. Wears plain black jeans, a white and light blue striped shirt with the first top few buttons left undone, revealing a black vest top underneath, a dark blue denim jacket left open, brown tribal boots, and a long silver chain around his neck with a skull pendant.  
  
Bready: Oh, and the teams that are gonna be in this story are the Poke Rockers, the Blade Destroyers, and the Dream Catchers. The Poke Rockers are gonna be in every chapter as that was who the story was just going to be about, until I decided to ask for OCs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's our new training programme gonna be?" asked Star. The Poke Rockers had rented out a private training arena for the day, to get some practising in.  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could try out several different tests of skill," replied Toni.  
  
"Skill tests? What kind of skill tests?" enquired Corey.  
  
"You know, like tests to try out attack, defence, endurance, speed, that sort of thing," said Toni.  
  
"Can we try the speed test first?" requested Artie.  
  
"Sure," said Toni.  
  
"How will we do a speed test?" asked Taira.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could make a race track, to see which blade is the fastest and how fast we can get them to go," explained Toni.  
  
"You call that training?" scoffed Troy.  
  
The others frowned. Troy Davin was definitely the black sheep of the team. None of them even knew why they kept him as a member. Eventually he agreed to the idea, and they all set up a racetrack.  
  
"Now everyone launch your blades on the count of three," commanded Toni. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . now!"  
  
All six Poke Rockers unleashed their Beyblades. Toni's was silver with two white-streaked scythes and a sky blue bit chip, Troy's was black with silver serrated edges and a red bit chip, Star's was turquoise with sea- coloured wavy edges and a pink bit chip, Corey's was dark green with three sets of three black thorns and a golden bit chip, Taira's was snow-white with four grey spikes and a pale blue bit chip, and Artie's was light blue with four small gold scythes and a white bit chip.  
  
The Poke Rocker's Pokemon partners cheered as the six Beyblades raced down the tracks at unbelievable speed, as the bladers were working hard to win. They crossed the finish line so close together that no one knew who had won. So instead, Toni launched her Beyblade down the track on her own.  
  
"Just over 4 seconds," announced Star, checking the dial on her advanced stopwatch.  
  
The other five members took it in turn to do the test and have their speeds measured. They were all more-or-less working at the same speed.  
  
"Good going team. I think we deserve a break," said Toni.  
  
~*~  
  
The Blade Destroyers stood in a circle in the middle of a field. Trying to coach their Beyblades to battle through the rough ground. Kaori's blade was black with green lightning streaks and a fierce-looking attack ring, Ricky's was black with white streaks and extremely sharp edges, Cassandra's was black with orange lightning streaks, and Gary's was black with navy blue streaks.  
  
The four teammates practised for another five minutes until their blades finally returned to their hands.  
  
"That was a great practise," praised Kaori with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I reckon we could have done better," said Ricky thoughtfully.  
  
"You wanna have another spin then?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Nah. It could have been better but it was still good," answered Ricky.  
  
"Is the training finished then yet?" moaned Gary. "I've got better things to do."  
  
"Not just yet," said Kaori. "We've still got a little bit more to do. Despite what Ricky said, we still need another spin."  
  
~*~  
  
The Dream Catchers were engaged in two separate battles - Lavender vs. Cylde, and Melissa vs. Jake. Lavender's blade was light blue with a silver spiked edge, Cylde's was yellow with orange slashes, Melissa's was black with three sharp ends, and Jake's was black with two large spikes.  
  
Melissa and Jake's battle was quite calm with the two blades circling each other and occasionally bashing one another. But Lavender and Cylde's battle was really heating up. Both blades were rubbing together viciously, causing the friction to create sparks. Both battles ended in a tie, showing that the team members were all at equal levels.  
  
"Great battle!" smiled Lavender.  
  
"Definitely," agreed Cylde. "But we both know it was because I took it easy on you."  
  
"You wish," laughed Lavender, giving Cylde a playful shove.  
  
"Quit messing about, you two," frowned Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, we know that your battle was supposed to be a tie," said Jake.  
  
"Just like our battle," said Melissa.  
  
"No, our battle was different. I wasn't using all my effort," smirked Jake. This gave him a shove from Melissa.  
  
~*~  
  
"OK, we've completed all the tests now," said Toni, after about half an hour. "Now I think it's time to check out our bit beasts."  
  
They quickly divided up into battles. The first was Toni vs. Artie, then Troy vs. Taira, and lastly Star vs. Corey. They'd chosen these battles because of the elements, so that no one had an advantage. Toni and Artie wasted no time in starting their BeyBattles.  
  
"Go Crysticle!" cried Toni, her bit beast appearing. Crysticle was a pure white stag with silver hooves and antlers, and piercing shadow grey eyes. His element was ice.  
  
"Go Halona," yelled Artie. Halona rose from Artie's blade. She was a pure white angel with long white feathery wings, waist-length silver hair, bright blue eyes, a long white robe rimmed with gold fur, a gold halo, and a gold staff. Her element was light.  
  
"Use Arctic Frost," said Toni. Crysticle conjured up a fierce blizzard.  
  
"Sun Shield!" cried Artie. A beam of light shot out from Halona's staff, and then arced back to create a golden shield around Halona. It easily deflected Crysticle's attack.  
  
"Try your Glimmering Ice," ordered Toni. A ball of light formed from Crysticle's antlers. The ball of light turned into a beam of ice, which shot at Halona, breaking her shield and freezing Artie's blade.  
  
Toni was declared the winner, and both her and Artie collected up their blades. Artie used Vulpix's Flamethrower attack to defrost his blade. Troy and Taira launched their blades and unleashed their bit beasts.  
  
"Come on, Gullina!" cried Taira. A white seagull with long wings, a pale grey bill and talons, ruffled feathers, and sky blue eyes, appeared from Taira's blade. His element was wind.  
  
"Go Maickal!" bawled Troy. His bit beast was a flaming red jackal with long pointy ears, blood red eyes rimmed with black armour, fox-like fur, rings of fire around each ankle, and a tail made of pure fire. Her element was fire.  
  
"Sky Wing!" cried Taira. Gullina attacked Maickal with his wings, but Maickal fought back.  
  
"Fire Sword!" yelled Troy. Maickal shot a burst of flames at Gullina.  
  
"Wing Cave!" demanded Taira. Gullina curled his wings around himself, forming a silver shield. Maickal's fire bounced straight back off the shield.  
  
"Grrr!" growled Troy. "Come on, Maickal! You can win this!"  
  
"Not this battle," said Taira, her silver eyes flashing. "Gullina! Use Cloudy Rain!"  
  
Taira didn't have the type advantage, since Gullina's element was wind. But Gullina did know a water attack. Gullina showered Maickal with streaks of rain, causing her to retreat within her blade. Troy growled again, as his blade stopped spinning. Once Taira and Troy had collected their blades, Corey and Star started their battle.  
  
"Go Galophin!" cried Star. A silver dolphin with glowing skin, a long pointed tail, a curled fin on his back, and bright blue eyes, rose from Star's blade.  
  
"Go Setorein!" yelled Corey. From his Beyblade darted out a black badger with a white face, and razor-sharp pearly white teeth and claws.  
  
"Sea Spray!" ordered Star. Galophin shot a spray of water out at Setorein.  
  
"Soil Screen!" demanded Corey. Setorein conjured up a black shield, preventing anyone from seeing her.  
  
"You can do it, Galophin!" encouraged Star. Galophin tried attacking continuously, but he couldn't break the shield.  
  
"Earth Launch!" cried Corey. The black shield dissolved into a pool of mud, which Setorein threw at Galophin again and again.  
  
Galophin retreated to his blade which stopped spinning shortly after. Star picked up her own blade and then gave Corey his. They both shook hands happily.  
  
~*~  
  
The Blade Destroyers had divided up into two battles. The first was Kaori vs. Ricky, who both wasted no time in unleashing their bit beasts.  
  
"Go Lynxer!" cried Kaori. Her bit beast was a black lynx with piercing light emerald eyes.  
  
"Go Raven!" yelled Ricky. His bit beast was a pure black bird with piercing violet eyes.  
  
"Use Earthshake!" ordered Kaori. Lynxer jumped into the air and landed hard. The ground shook and Ricky's blade came off balance.  
  
"Come on, Raven!" encouraged Ricky. "Razor Feathers!" Razor-sharp feathers rained down on Lynxer.  
  
"Whirlwind!" demanded Kaori. Lynxer created a huge whirlwind, making Raven distracted from trying to avoid the tornado.  
  
"What?" Ricky was confused. Once the whirlwind had cleared, Lynxer had totally disappeared. But Ricky barely had time to protest as Lynxer came out of nowhere and attacked from behind, sending his blade shooting from the dish.  
  
Cassandra and Gary started their battle seconds after. Their bit beasts came out straightaway. Cassandra's was a pearl white seal with bright blue eyes. And Gary's was a yellow bird with spiky feathers and mischievous golden eyes.  
  
"Go Thunder!" cried Gary. "Thunderbolt!" Thunder shot a bolt of lightning at Mist. The power was very destructive on Mist, as Mist was a water type.  
  
"Don't worry, Mist. Hang on," persuaded Cassandra.  
  
"Go in for the attack," ordered Gary. Thunder charged straight at Mist.  
  
"Mist! Use Ice Berg!" Cassandra was hopeful because she knew this attack was powerful. Mist created a huge iceberg in Thunder's path. And since Thunder was going too fast to stop or change direction, it slammed straight into it and lost conscious.  
  
"You're a great blader, Cassie," praised Gary, handing Cassandra her blade, after collecting his own.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go Mioto!" cried Lavender. A snow-coloured phoenix with a light and dark blue tail, and the lightest blue eyes, rose from her Beyblade.  
  
"Come on, Mikkylo!" yelled Cylde. Out from his Beyblade came a sun- coloured cheetah with gold armour on its legs, perfect white teeth, and the deepest brown eyes.  
  
"Use Frostbite!" ordered Lavender.  
  
Mioto bit onto Mikkylo. Silver ice spread across its body, and its movements became slow. Cylde didn't say a word, he just waited patiently for the ice attack to subside. Once it did, he made his move.  
  
"Go in for the attack, Mikkylo!"  
  
Mikkylo pounced on Mioto. It knocked Mioto to one side, and then jumped around on Lavender's blade. He jumped once on the very edge of the weight disc and the blade tumbled over, and Mioto disappeared back inside it.  
  
"My turn now," announced Melissa, as Lavender and Cylde collected their blades. Melissa and Jake launched their Beyblade into the dish.  
  
"Go Yamato!" A large black dragon with huge wings, a long tail, and yellow eyes, emerged from Jake's blade.  
  
"Kaninchin!" Melissa's bit beast was a white rabbit with purple gloves, mainly neat fur but scruffy at the front, very long ears, and a short tail. "Use Broken Heart!"  
  
Kaninchin slashed again and again at Yamato. It was almost like it was breaking a heart into pieces.  
  
"Watch out Yamato," warned Jake. "And use Inferno!"  
  
Yamato breathed out fire and confused Kaninchin. Yamato was veiled in darkness, leaving everyone unable to see it. Then without warning it jumped out of the black smokescreen and attacked Kaninchin with its claws. Melissa's blade stopped spinning in an instant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about this boring chapter. I just wanted to introduce the bit beasts. I'm gonna have to do this for every chapter -_- Oh well. After I've introduced everyone's bit beasts, I'll get started on the love scene.  
  
Oh by the way, Bread 'N' Butter is actually two sisters. Bready is me, and Buttery is my sister. Here's the list of our stories and who they're written by.  
  
Who Farted - Bready.  
  
Beyblade Pop Idol - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Beyblade Xmas Songs - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Pure Madness - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Meningitis Jabs - Bready and Buttery.  
  
On Holiday With The Scooby Gang - Bready.  
  
Operation: MADNESS - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Operation: AIDS - Bready.  
  
Puppies Look Cute But Cause Trouble - Bready.  
  
The Qualifier - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Closing The Gap - Bready.  
  
God's Fancy Dress - Bready and Buttery.  
  
The Mysteries Of Balcove Abbey - Bready.  
  
Any Weather Can Entertain - Bready.  
  
Tone And Kel In Da Bungalow - Bready and Buttery.  
  
Tore Between Love And Life - The chapters with Ancient Wings and Saint Shields are written by Bready. The chapters with Elemental Force and Psykicks are written by Buttery. 


End file.
